Demon's Serenade
Demon's Serenade is the fifth episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis The episode begins with Ayu, who is still trapped in a never ending dream. She remarks that she has been waiting on a park bench for someone that will most likely never come to see her again. We then see Yuichi trying to get an answer out of Mai, who he found in the previous episode standing in the middle of the hallway carrying a sword. After struggling to get Mai to respond, she tells Yuichi that she is a demon hunter. After going home, Nayuki tells Yuichi that a hot bath is ready for him. But when he enters the room he finds Makoto there. Yuichi attempts to make her uncomfortable, causing her to storm out of the room, remarking that he has no common sense. While in bed, Yuichi tries to make sense out of what Mai had told him earlier. He then hears Makoto, who sneaks into his room and tries to prank him again. Yuichi catches on to this and hides, then playfully throws her onto his bed and tells her that she should stay there and rest since she got a cold from leaving the hot bath too soon. The next morning, Yuichi comes downstairs to have breakfast with the others. Yuichi is surprised to see Ayu at the table, to which Akiko says she invited her in after noticing her passing by while she was taking out the trash. After school, Yuichi wakes up Nayuki, who has been having trouble staying awake due to her strenuous practice with the track team for the next meet. After Nayuki heads off to practice, Yuichi finds Mai in the hall again and attempts to ask her questions about the demons. However, Mai is blunt with him and reveals little about the nature of her work. Her friend Sayuri runs up to the two and invites Yuichi to have lunch with her and Mai. We then see Shiori wandering around the courtyard waiting for Yuichi. After Yuichi gets Mai to speak more during lunch, Sayuri invites him to eat with them again, to which he agrees. While walking downstairs, Yuichi notices Shiori outside the window. Yuichi then tries to get better acquainted with her and encourages Shiori to take the medication the doctor prescribed her with for an unknown illness. Yuichi asks Shiori why she was still at school after classes were over, which she admits is because she wanted to see him again. Shiori tells Yuichi that it had always been her dream to build a snowman that was ten meters tall, though Yuichi suggests that she go home and rest to get over her illness before they take on such a feat. While walking around the shopping district, Yuichi runs into Makoto, who says she was out to buy tofu for Akiko. Yuichi tells Makoto that she is too young to be buying groceries all by herself, prompting Makoto to argue that she is an adult. Yuichi takes advantage of the situation and gives Makoto some money to go buy a pornographic magazine from the local bookstore to prove that she is an adult. When Makoto comes back home, she is furious with Yuichi and tells him how embarrassing it was to ask the clerk for the magazine after finding out what it was. After seeing Yuichi's pork bun and stack of manga, Makoto goes back to the shopping district and buys some for herself, much to Yuichi’s dismay as the money was supposed to go towards buying the tofu Akiko wanted her to get. Yuichi goes back to the school to meet Mai and offers her food. Makoto attempts to scare Yuichi by sneaking up behind him with a curtain over her head, but is threatened by Mai when she swings her sword at her. After scolding Makoto and telling her to take the curtain back to where it came from, Mai tells Yuichi to be nice to Makoto, bringing back a forgotten memory of Mai. Characters *Yuichi Aizawa *Nayuki Minase *Akiko Minase *Makoto Sawatari *Ayu Tsukimiya *Mai Kawasumi *Shiori Misaka *Sayuri Kurata Locations * City of Snow * Minase Residence * Yuichi's High School Trivia *A Serenade is a musical composition, and/or performance, in someone's honor. Quotes * "I'm a demon hunter." - Mai * "Makoto, can you say 'Demon hunter' ten times fast?" - Yuichi * "You're a child no matter how one looks at you." - Yuichi * "What kind of magazine is a porno magazine?" - Makoto * "Go up to the store manager and ask, 'Can I have a pornographic magazine?' If there's more than one, get anything the store manager recommends." - Yuichi * "Where are you going?" - Nayuki ** "To hunt demons." - Yuichi Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub